


Vampire In Love (edited!!!)

by LoverOfAllArts24601



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dom Mark, Dom/sub, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Going in dry kind of, Lube, M/M, Mutual cumming, My First Smut, Ridding, Riding, Smut, Sub Jack, Vampire Mark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllArts24601/pseuds/LoverOfAllArts24601
Summary: Basically Mark's a vampire him and Jack are best friends who live together. Jack and Mark are soul mates but Mark tries his hardest to keep that from Jack. There will probably only be one chapter and spoiler alert they will fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I should mention I will constantly be working on this over the next few months to make this as perfect as I possibly can. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so this is my first smut and my first fanfic in general so sorry if it sucks more than Mark *ba dum tssss* sorry. This is an AU and work of fiction so please do not bug Mark and Jack about this it is entirely made up and they both have 2 lovely girlfriends.  
> Also little disclaimer there is a slight non con element, Mark doesn't rape Jack but Jack is extremely hesitant at first and Mark helps fix that. If you have any request for smut, fluff, angst or what not leave it in the comments and if I know the pairing I will try to write it.

It was about 9 in the morning, Mark had just gotten up when he smelled it. Blood. Jacks blood. Jacks his best friend and housemate, they'd met through YouTube, and one day about a month ago Jack decided he wanted to move away from Ireland. So Mark invited the Irishman to live with him for a bit to see if he'd like living in L.A and although Mark loved him like a brother the green haired man living there was testing the half Korean man's strength. See Marks a vampire, trust me I know how ridiculous it sounds, it took Jack walking in on him drinking a bloodbag to believe it. But once he told him which was about a week after Jack had moved in he was cool with it the down side was any time Jack even gets a paper cut Mark have to leave the room as to not jump him. Mark doesn't drink from people by the way, and had never felt the urge to that was until Jack, his friend and fellow gamer Bob works at a hospital and he gets blood whenever he needs. But the thought of Jack's blood running down his throat and around his tongue and the smell of his blood. The thought is enough to make the black haired man salivate and cum all at once. But Jack has to be hurt, that's all he can think about right now, every time Marks smelt his blood it's only been in the same room. He was upstairs so if he was smelling his best friends blood it meant he was hurt and bad so Mark flung myself out of bed not even bothering to put a shirt on. He even barley grabbed his glasses as he flew down the stairs 2 steps at a time. 

"Jack !" he called loudly once he reached the bottom wooden step. The smell was stronger towards the kitchen. So he ran in panting, "Are you alri-"  
He was cut off by a very cheery "Mornin' how'd ya sleep?" Jack's back was turned to towards Mark and all his attention was on the stove. The table was set with two empty plates and a coffee cup filled with tea.  
"Fine," Mark responded slowly, "are you okay, you didn't accidently cut yourself on any thing did you?" He was trying to keep his voice level but the smell of Jack's blood was so strong his mouth started watering. His friend stopped cooking and turned to face Mark. 

"No, actually I'm fine, but ya can smell me blood can't ya?" he was smirking at Mark 'what the hell' the half German man thought, 'how does he know' he haden't told Jack what his blood does to him. 

"Mark I've seen how ya get. Ya have ta leave the room when all I do is prick my finger. I've handed ya a blood bag and ya drink it slowly like I would drink a glass of water but the second it's my blood ya look like you've been starved for years. Why?" Mark didn't think he'd picked up on it. But he was not about to explain to his best friend that they were soul mates which for some god unknown reason made his blood like a drug to the young vampire. There was no way he could tell the younger man the truth, so Mark thought lying to him would be better.

"It's because you're my best friend," He came up with quickly. "people who tend to be closer to a vampire aka best friends, siblings, parents their blood smells stronger. It's like a way for us to keep our family safe, if you're blood is too strong it means your hurt so we can come find you," he'd looked at the table the whole time as if he was ashamed but he lifted his head after he'd finished and looked his best friend in the eyes. "So you wanna tell me why it's strong enough that I thought you were hurt?" Jack looked at him for a second before turning back around and picked up a coffee mug that had been sitting next to the stove. He walked over with it placing it in front of Mark and taking a seat right next to the older man. Mark looked down at the cup to see a thick red liquid slosh around. 

"Jack what the fuck, why did you do this and how and when are you okay!?" the questions flew from his mouth before he could stop them and Jack just chuckled. 

"I did it because like I said I could tell my blood affected ya but I wanted ta see if it tasted better or just smelled better. Think of it as a little experiment, I went down ta hospital and Bob did it for me. I'm fine by the way but a tank ya would be nice." he laughed like it was nothing, it was killing Mark to just sit here and not chug it down in one gulp. He let out a shaky breath and a quick thank you before greedily swallowing it down. 'God it was good,' he thought but not pausing his drinking. It was like warm honey as it flowed through his mouth and down his throat. It was like after you went out and played in the snow as a kid then came in and drank a hot cocoa. The vampire slowly sat the cup down and looked at Jack slightly guilty that he'd liked the taste of his best friend so much.

"That good, huh?" the Irishman giggled like he hadn't just seen his room housemate drink his blood.  
"Yea, it be better if I actually drank from you." Mark made the joke to try and make the situation less awkward but apparently Jack took it seriously as he asked if Mark wanted to. "What?" the vampire almost shouted.  
"Do ya wanna drink from me?" Jack asked it so casually.  
"Why would you ask that? For all you know it could hurt like hell!"  
"Curiosity" he responded nonchalantly. He was not about to let someome suck his blood, Mark knew he doesn't want to, but he don't know why his friend was offering.  
"Fine," Mark decided to go with it he's gonna scare Jack out of it "let's go to my bedroom."  
"Why?" he asked and just like Mark thought, he sounded scared. But it wasn't enough, the Korean man was going to make him admit he doesn't want to.  
"Just in case I drink too much and you pass out, there'll be a bed right there to lay you on so I don't have to carry you up stairs."  
"Ok" and he started walking towards Marks bedroom. But he still have faith Jack would back out the second fangs touched his neck. 

Once he got upstairs he saw the green haired man sitting on the bed. "You actually want to do this?"  
"Yea" he said it with out hesitation, so Mark didn't think he could change his friends mind  
"You're choice, go stand by the wall."  
"Why?"  
"Because we can't exactly do this sitting down and I don't want to lay on top of you."  
"Fair point" he said as he went and leaned on the wall next to the black bed. Mark walked up to him awkwardly leaning an arm on the spot next to his head to support himself.  
"Do you like that shirt?"  
"Um kind of why?"  
"I can't guarantee it won't get blood on it."  
"Should I take it off?" he asked in a shaky voice. Mark knew he would start to get scared when he realized this was actually about to happen.  
"It you don't want to risk covering it in blood stains." The blood sucker backed a way from him a couple steps so he could pull the light grey shirt over his head. Jack was more muscular than he'd thought honestly. He didn't have a full six pack or anything but you could see a slight shadow of abs. Mark braced himself against the wall again as Jack flattened his back to it.  
"Put your hand here." Mark told him lifting his hand so Jack was grabbing his friends left shoulder with his thumb pushing against the dip of the older man's collar bone. "If you start to get light headed push as hard as you can with your thumb."  
"Um OK?"  
"It's like when you grab a cat by the back of the neck, it doesn't hurt them but it makes them stop what they're doing."  
"Ok" the pale boy leaned his head back and closed his eyes, it was clear he was bracing himself for pain. Mark started nosing at his neck then running his lips up and down the side Mark could feel him shiver as he got close to his friends ear. Mark grabbed the smaller mans hand that wasn't on his shoulder, lacing their fingers together he pinned their hands above Jack's fluffy green head. He instantly squeezed Mark's shoulder.  
"Mark!" he squeaked obviously scared.  
"Shuu it's ok," Mark whispered in his ear "your ok just ease up a bit on my shoulder, try to squeeze my hand instead." his grip loosened up on his friends shoulder but tightened on the hand that was forcing his against the wall. He started nipping at the spot where the smaller man's shoulder and neck met. Mark went between nipping then kissing to sooth the skin when he heard a very lewd moan. Mark couldn't help but smile then plunge his fangs into his friends neck.  
"AAHHHH MARK!" he screamed tightening his hand around Mark's as soon as his teeth entered him. But he quickly fell silent, well quiet as he wasn't screaming but he was still moaning and whispering profanitys. Mark slurped at his neck, crimson blood flowing out of the wounds and into his mouth. The vampire drank from his friend loudly and as I he were starved. He licked and sucked at Jack's neck pushing a hand onto Jack's hip as he tried to buck into his friend. Mark kind of forgot to tell him that when a vampire drinks from someone it actually feels really good, like can make you orgasm good. Mark pushed his body flush against Jack's forcing him as close to the wall as possible. Their bare chests rubbed together as Mark drew more blood from him. He knew the limit though and only continued for a minute as to keep Jack from getting light headed or passing out. As Mark pulled away from his friends throat a stream of scarlet slid down the younger males pale chest, but his friends tongue caught it as it passed his nipple . He licked it up stopping to suck on Jack's nipple for a minute before continuing up wards.  
"Mark. Ah holy fuck!" Jack moaned as Mark moved up his body to lick at his neck again. Mark didn't suck more blood out, just licked and kissed at it until it healed. I should explain real quick that vampires sort of have "magic spit" it heals wounds instantly so to stop proof of their existence. I mean would you believe someone if they told you they were bit by a vampire but there's no marks? I wouldn't.  
"Ma-mark?" Jack said it like he didn't trust his own voice. His friend ignored him however, Mark just pushed him against the wall with his body as he continued sucking on his healed neck.  
"Mark!" he said it more forceful his accent becoming thicker as his voice dripped with lust and a bit of fear, but Mark's body wouldn't let him pull away instead he kissed up behind his friends ear nibbling at his lobe.  
"For fuck sake Mark!" this he said with enough authority and terror to make the larger of the two pull away quickly like hed just been shocked. But only enough that his body was no longer keeping his friend to the wall. Their hands still lay above lime green hair though. Mark looked down to be met with watering baby blue eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Jack, I didn't think it'd be this hard for me to stop. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you OK?"  
"It's OK, and yes I'm fine, but why were ya kissing me, you're my best friend. What the hell was that?"  
"I'm sorry, I kind of didn't warn you that when we drink someone's blood it feels really, really good for both of them. Um and yours actually affects me worse than just drinking from a random person would."  
Jack gave his friend a questioning look "What do you mean by really good?"  
Jack some how didn't realize he was hard and and been bucking into his friend through that whole thing. Mark just leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Look down." keeping the side of his face leaning into Jack's neck as they both looked down at where the Irishman was arching off the wall slotting their pelvises together.  
"Shit sorry" he mumbled and went to move his hips away but a hand slid to the small of his back forcing his erection against Mark's. They both moaned a bit as he pushed their hips together. Mark instantly went back to kissing and nibbling at his neck as he flattened Jack to the wall and bucked into him. Hard.  
"Mark, fuck you're my best friend, we can't. . . .p."  
"Do you need me to stop babe?"  
The vampire continued up his friends neck as he asked the question "No but. . . ."  
He mumbled something after that but his trembling voice and thick accent made him close to impossible to hear. Mark could sense his fear so he pulled away from his friends neck, laying a hand on his cheek he made their eyes meet and begged Jack, "Please don't be scared of me, I normally don't give a shit what people think but I need you." Mark leaned their foreheads together, "please don't be scared of me, I would never hurt you." "I know," the Irishman squeaked out, obviously scared. Mark pulled away so he was looking Jack in the eye. "Then what did you say?" there was something in Mark's voice that made Jack not want to lie to him, something that almost demanded him to admit. "I don't want ya ta stop I've just never been with a man before and you're my best friend, I dont want ta fuck this up. I can't loose ya Mark." a tear escaped beautiful blue eyes as his best friend pulled him into a kiss that seemed to make everything bad melt out of the smaller man. It was quick and sweet but it was enough to reassure him for now. "You won't loose me, just tell me if I go to fast for you, alright?" Jack nodded lightly looking much like a child being scolded with his innocent face and wet eyes. "Good boy" Mark whispered as he moved in for his friends neck again. He kissed and bit from Jack's shoulder to his ear rubbing his hip, making little circles on the protruding bone with his thumb. The vampire was eager to move along though, as he slid his hand that was previously on his friends hip to around his back and over his butt, grabbing his thigh. Mark lifted his friends leg around his waist and thrust into him harder.  
"Wait Mark please stop!" Jack yelled quickly like he had been holding it in and couldn't wait any longer. He felt more tears cover rosey cheeks. Jack wasn't sobbing, though, there was no noise no sniffling just giant wet tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm sorry. . . ." Mark ignored him and held his leg where it was lifting the other so Jack had both legs wrapped around his friends waist. The bigger of the two men easily carried his friend to the bed. Jack clung tightly as if he were scared he'd fall. Mark just calmly sat on the edge of his mattress holding his love in his arms. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you right?" Mark says it very sternly as his green haired friend hides his face in Marks neck. He nods to answer Mark's question, Mark, however, doesn't see the nod only feels it as he kisses the top of his friends head. "Do you believe me?" "I didn't." The small man responds quietly but he's close enough to Marks ear for him to catch it. The vampire instantly scoffs at the thought of his best friend being scared if him. Jack instantly sits up in his lap to look at his face. The tears that were previously present have tried. "I'm so sorry Mark, it's not like I wanted ta think you'd hurt me but the way ya drank my blood. . . " he trailed off rubbing his neck where bite marks should've been. "Ya basically turned into a whole other person. " "And even then I didn't hurt you." Mark tries to defend himself but he knew his friend was right. "No. . . " "Then trust me." Mark whispers as he leans their foreheads together before leaning in to kiss him. Their lips barley touch, it was really just a peck as Jack was still slightly hesitant around the vampire. Mark slow trases a hand down Jack's body before tracing the outline of his cock straining against his jeans but his friend reaches down and moves Mark's hand to his waist as they continue to lightly kiss.  
"Trust. Me." Mark whispers against his lips. This time he's slower, silently waiting for his friend to actually stop him, but he never does, so Mark speeds up. He adds more pressure before grabbing his friends entire dick through his jeans but he can feel Jack's face is wet.  
"You okay baby?" Jack nods "I like it." he adds shyly and pecks the vampires lips again. But it's still moving too slow for Mark, so he pushes harder against his friends lips and Jack, surprisingly, returns the passion. Their lips fit together and Mark starts sucking at his bottom lip before biting at it causing him to moan and open his mouth a bit wider. Mark licks at his lip and he gladly accepts the others tongue in his mouth adding intensity. As the kiss heats up into a full make out session the vampire starts to move his friend underneath him in the center of the bed. Jack closes his legs quickly but his friend lays on top of him using his knee to spread the Irishmans legs and rub against his hard on. Mark goes back to kissing his neck but he quickly starts moving down his friends body. He gets to Jack's navel and starts nudging his waist band down a bit with his chin as he licks the newly available skin right above his friends member. Marks stubble scratches at the delicate skin as he kisses as far down as he can with out removing his friends jeans. 

"Oh Mark!" he hears the moan escape the Irishman's mouth as he stars tugging at Mark's thick black hair. Mark moves down a bit more to mouth at his boner before gliding back up his body and kissing him. It was a sloppy, needy open mouthed kiss. He rubbed Jack's side before unbuckling his belt and tugging his jeans down a bit so he could slide a hand down the pale man's pants and grab his dick. Jacks hand tightened in his friends hair and he bucked up into the first pumping his cock. Mark pulled at his member for a couple minutes feeling pre cum spill out before he moved on. The half German man pulled his hand out of his friends pants rubbing over his hip then resting on the small of his back for a second. They continued to roughly make out as Mark pulled his friends hips up against his and slid his hand down the back of Jack's pants, Mark grabbed his ass causing him to hook a leg around him and roughly claw at his shoulders.  
"Jesus fuck Mark!" he screamed and moaned.  
"I figured you'd be loud" Mark chuckled as he started teasing Jack's hole with a finger. He reflectively pushed down onto the hand currently in his pants and accidentally forced his friends finger to push into him a bit.  
"Ah fuck Mark. Fuck. Please!" he moaned and begged between kisses. Mark pulled his hand away to rip his friends jeans and boxers off before pulling off his own boxers and PJ pants covered in Ms and pink mustaches. Mark reached over to grab lube from the bed side drawer. He squirted some on his fingers then started rubbing at his friends opening. He ran his finger around the rim but quickly and rather suddenly pushed it into him as far as he could.  
"AH FUCK! MARK!" Jack screamed and immediately tried to push down on his friends finger. Mark pulled away to look at him. One of Jack's legs was still around Mark's waist while the other was stretched out on the bed spreading himself as much as he could. Mark used his free hand to keep Jack's hips from pushing down on his hand.  
"Mark, fuck, please add another please!" Jack moaned and begged trying his hardest to move down on his friends finger.  
"I don't know you didn't want it before. Why should I give it to you now?"  
"Please fuck Mark I'm sorry please!" he couldn't get out much more than that from how much he was moaning and panting. Mark leaned down to whisper in his ear,  
"I suppose you did let me drink from you." and with that Mark shoved a second finger into his friend. Mark kept his face buried in Jack's neck as he fucked him open with his fingers. After about a minute Jack started moaning and begging for his friends cock.  
"Are you sure you're ready Jacky?"  
"Yes, God yes, please!" Mark couldn't help but smile at his friends begging. He pulled his fingers out, grabbed both of Jack's legs and flipped them so he was sitting with his back against the head board and Jack was straddling his lap. Jack let out a small gasp at the sudden change in position. Mark started kissing at his neck, Jack's skin was hot and sweaty pressed against Mark's permanently cold body. Jacks hands rest on his friends shoulders as he was pulled as close to the American as possible.  
"Marrrrrk!" he moaned wanting him to hurry. Mark pulled away from his throat and for the first time that night they just looked into each others eyes. Bright blue meeting warm brown, hours could've passed and they wouldn't have known before they both surged forward and met in an intense firey kiss filled with all the passion and love they had for each other. As they made out Mark lifted the smaller man in his lap and started lowering him onto his dick. Jack had to pull away from the kiss to moan and cuss.  
"Holy fuck Mark!!! Jesus Christ you're so fucking big!"  
"I think you're just too tight baby, but don't worry I'll stretch you out." Mark responded in his deep panty dropping voice that could've made Jack cum on the spot. He pushed into his friend slowly at first stopping every now and then to allow Jack to adjust to his size. Mark pushed into his friend harder until Jack fully engulfed his cock. They both let out a loud moan once Jack fully sat on his lap. He leaned forward to bury his face in Mark's neck breathing heavy.  
"Wait wait waitwaitwait wait." Jack panted heavily as Mark started rocking into him.  
"Okay, it's alright baby, we can wait as long as you need." Mark whispered to his friend as he started stroking his hair and rubbing circles into his back . Finally Jack started rolling his hips.  
"There you go babe that's it." Mark encouraged as he kissed his forehead. Jack started to lift up a bit more pulling himself partly off his best friends dick then bouncing back down.  
"Ah that's it baby just like that!" Mark started panting and moaning. Jack bounced harder on his friends cock, pulling almost all the way off before practically falling back on his lap. "Harder!" Jack begged putting as much force as he could into it. He had angled himself perfectly so Mark would start pounding straight into his prostate but as soon as the half Korean man realized he was hitting his friends g spot he repositioned himself. "No Mark, move back just a bit please it felt so good." The smaller man begged and pleased trying to move so Mark's cock would hit him just right. Mark just stopped him, pushing him down onto his lap til Jack was fully seated and moaning and holding him there. Rolling his hips teasing the human Mark started biting at his neck. "Do you think you should be allowed to finish?" he whispered into his ear. "Yes, fuck Mark please I need this!" "I don't know, maybe I should just finish and stay here, keep my cock rocking inside of you so close to doing what you want but never close enough for you to get any release." He roughly bit down on his friends shoulder as jack cried out moans. "Please Mark" He grabbed Jack's hips pulling him almost all the way off then forcing him down hard as he could into the right spot that made the Irishman scream. They started making out again as they fucked harder and faster. Jack started clawing at Mark's back pulling the American as close to him as he could. Marks blunt nails dug into the small hips of the man on his lap. Mark broke the kiss for a minute to gasp out,  
"I'm close"  
"Me too." the Irishman responded. Mark had never heard his accent that thick, and it was absolutely gorgeous. Mark was pounding straight into Jack's prostate as he bounced on Mark's lap.  
"Fuck Mark harder please I'm so close!"  
"Me too baby. Fuck! You feel so good!"  
"Mark I'm cumming!"  
"Fuck baby scream my name!"  
"Mark Mark MARK Mar-" Jack's screaming was cut off by a gasp and he squirted thick liquid all over his and Marks stomach he lay his head on his friends shoulder before realizing Mark was still pounding into his over sensitive ass. He tightened his grip on his friend.  
"Please stop Mark it hurts!"  
"I'm almost done baby just hold on!" Mark hammered into him for another minute before finally pushing in all the way holding Jack down on his dick with all his strength. They both screamed as Mark released inside his friend, the head of his cock still jabbing at Jack's sweet spot as he came directly on it.  
"Fuck Jack!" He slowly quit rocking as he was finally empty. His breathing had finally evened out when he realized his shoulder was wet where Jack's face was and it was more than just perspiration.  
"Jack?" He slowly lifted Jacks to see his beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy.  
"Jack baby are you OK?" Mark asked panicking.  
"I'm fine, just hurt a bit at the end." Jack responded to his friend like it was nothing but his voice cracked a small bit.  
"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." he leaned in and met Jack's lips slowly and carefully they shared a kiss that made any pain that Jack may still feel melt away.  
"Are you okay." he asked still worried but Jack only laughed.  
"I'm fine ya worry wart." Mark smiled and carefully layed them down as Jack winced every time he moved the wrong way. Once they were in a comfortable position where they were spooning, Mark obviously the big spoon, and Jack no longer hissed when Mark moved he went to pull his softened dick out of his best friend.  
"Wait!" Jack almost yelled as he reached back grabbing onto Mark's arm.  
"Please stay in me a bit longer. . . " he asked awkwardly as he pushed his back into Mark further trying to keep his friends cock inside of him.  
"Of course baby." Mark pulled Jack closer wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist. Jack laced their fingers together and Mark pulled the fluffy duvet over them before kissing his friends temple and falling asleep with his dick and cum still filling his best friend. Not even thinking about what's going to happen in the morning.


End file.
